Game Night
by Cloudspi
Summary: Natsu being challenged by Gray is nothing new. Sometimes a guy just wants to drag his best girl along to see him win.
1. Game Night

Shuffling her feet into her fluffy pink slippers, she grudgingly hopped out of bed. The furious beating at the door had woken her up. Glancing over to her bedside table she wearily read the time.

10:30

Ugh, what imbecile would be knocking on her door at this time of night? Walking down the stairs of her small but quaint apartment she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her hand rose up to the lock and flicked it. The next few moments had confused her greatly. One moment she was in her apartment on her own two feet and the next she found herself hurled up on someone's broad shoulders.

"Huh? Hey put me down this instance! Who are you and why are you kidnapping me?!" she screeched hitting the back of the stranger.

She stopped when her nostrils had gotten a whiff of cinnamon and freshly burnt wood. There was only one person she knew who smelt like this. And it was a question she always found herself asking internally, how does one even begin to smell like that naturally? Does he bathe in a spice bath filled to the brim of the spice cinnamon and then shower in a furnace? Wait… How is that possible? Bah whatever, who knows what he does in his spare time.

"Natsu" she breathed. "What are you up to this time?"

"Gray challenged me to a fight!"

"You're going to fight him at this hour!?"

She could literally hear him smirk. Despite not even being able to see the guys face.

It didn't take the duo to reach the entrance to their friend's house. Their friend had lived alone but it was a surprise to she someone other than him answer the door. A young lady with blue hair surprised Natsu at the door.

"Uh… This is Gray's house isn't it?" Natsu questioned looking around at the surrounding houses.

"Juvia let 'im in, we have a battle to get to!" Gray called from another room.

"Battle?" Juvia repeated watching the pair walk past them. She ended up following behind them.

"The names Lucy, and this one here is Natsu" Lucy introduced, patting Natsu on the back as he continued to carry her.

Juvia took Lucy's outstretched hand shaking it lightly. "Juvia"

"So are you an item" Lucy smirked watching the girl blush wildly.

"Ah-" But before she could answer Gray had come up behind her but found that she wasn't going to move in time so he swiftly picked her up and they had somehow ended up sitting on this small stool by a computer screen, her back facing the screen.

Blinking once then twice she realized she was in a compromising position. Her cheeks, no, her entire face exploded into a hue of scarlet red.

"You'll get used to their weird antics soon enough" Lucy shrugged.

Juvia found herself to be in the exact same position as Lucy. Which caused her to let out a soft giggle.

Not soon after had curses come from the boys mouths, as the wildly tapped at the keyboards and clicked furiously at the computer mice.

It seemed like they were sitting in that position for hours now, Lucy and Juvia had talked about just about anything ranging from socks to animals. The boys had continued to scream at the computer monitors. At one point Lucy had managed to look at his face and she swore to Juvia that he was emitting flames from his mouth.

The two of them had soon fallen drowsy and had snuggled in to their respective partners necks due to a sudden draft of a cool wind. They both have fallen asleep not soon afterwards and the two boys had come to a draw which frustrated them greatly, causing them to squeeze the girls in their laps tighter, like a stress ball.

* * *

**Just a quick dribble about, well literally a Game Night FT style. Brotp Juvia and Lucy.  
**

**With permission from Yuuba, I just pretty much was inspired by her drawing. **


	2. Pirate Hunter

Running down the pavement, Lucy rounded the corner with ease, a couple unlocked hands to avoid the mad teenager.

Usually she wouldn't be in such a rush but today was an exception. After all, Juvia and herself were anticipating this day ever since they heard the news. Today was the day that a new game had just been released and Lucy was one of the first to get it just hours prior to everyone else. How you ask? We she likes to think it was her womanly charms but it was pure luck. A few months ago Juvia and Lucy were hanging out together at Juvia's apartment and flicked on the radio to hear that a new release of Pirate Hunter.

Pirate Hunter was _the_ game of the 21st century and fans were expected to be lining up for hours just to get their sticky hands on a copy.

However the radio had a competition running, and you had to submit a photo of what you'd look like as a pirate and Juvia and herself went all out.

Lucy was soon approaching Whitebell avenue, where she knew Juvia lived.

"One, two, three... Ah four!"

Knocking rapidly at the wooden door, she could hear fumbling noises behind it.

"What took you so long!?" Juvia joked, opening the door with a wide grin.

"I... I have it!" She puffed, lungs heaving heavily as her heart pounded against her ribcage.

Lucy entered the small apartment. It was a nice modern styled one. Light blue curtains draped against the edges of the windows, casually moving as the light breeze entered through the ajar window. A white chiffon blind hung down to let the light in, but not allow the neighbours to see inside. Three shell coloured couches were placed strategically around a small coffee table. One on each side. Between the couches was a soft rug which complimented the curtains on the other side of the room, tying the room together. The set was placed near a fireplace which had a television mounted at a safe distance above it, which had a small hole above it which held the console they were about to play on.

Handing the game to Juvia so she could set up for the duo to play.

"There are snacks and drinks set out in the kitchen can you go get them for me?"

"Sure thing!"

Walking through the arch between the kitchen and the lounge room she found that Juvia had set out bags of chips and cans of soft drinks.

"Woah... This seems like an excessive amount of junk food don't you think?" Lucy yelled.

"There's never enough junk food!" She yelled back which earned a small giggle from the blonde.

Gathering up the bags of chips, there was no way she was going to carry all this in one go, so she left the drinks to come back to.

Two trips to get the food and drinks, Juvia had just finished setting up as soon as Lucy plopped the drinks on the table.

Falling on the couch in front of the tv, she tugged at the edges of the chip packet that looked most appealing.

"Hmm, you can smell the diabetes" She joked.

Juvia joined her on the couch and handed Lucy a controller.

The screen lit up and ran through the sponsors of who helped develop the game.

Just as the menu popped up, the girls phones simultaneously vibrated in their pockets.

Reaching for her phone, Lucy typed in her password and opened up the message. It was Natsu.

\- Just finished work, walked past the game store and Pirate Hunter is out today! I forgot all about it! The line is heaps long too, but Gray was here and I jumped in line with him. How was your day?

Smiling at her screen she quickly typed a response.

\- Mine was alright, I'm with Juvia now, you know having girly time ;)

As much as she wanted to tell Natsu what she had got before them, she had to swear to Juvia not to tell 'cause she wanted to see their reaction. She also wanted to see their faces when they see them playing the game that they had anticipated as much as them.

\- Are we still on for tonight?

Ah, shit! She'd forgotten all about that tonight Natsu was taking her out to dinner.

"Juvia what do I say, I completely forgot that I was meant to have dinner with Natsu tonight!" She fretted asking the woman next to her.

"I haven't the slightest clue, Gray was meant to be taking me out tonight as well!" She looked over to Lucy with a pale expression, matching her own.

Ding.

\- Lucy?

Ding.

\- Lucy? Did you forget?

Knitting her eyebrows together, the constant dinging from her phone was interrupting her train of thought.

\- I will spam you if you don't answer me this instance!

"Ok, how about we tell them to bring takeaway here! That way we can surprise them both!" Lucy jumped up out of excitement due to her quick thinking.

Juvia quickly replied to Gray as soon as she said it.

"Lucy good thinking! They might be a bit upset but I'm sure they'll get over it" She laughed.

Lucy was smiling to herself as she typed a response to Natsu.

\- Bring takeaway to Juvia's we have a surprise.

\- A surprise?

That was it, she decided it'd be more entertaining for herself later and so she didn't reply, instead to slid her phone onto the small table infront of her. Juvia also put her phone down.

Selecting multi-player, and choosing their pirating character they had finally begun.

Downing the chips as they played, occasionally taking sips from the cans.

* * *

"Finally!" Natsu yelled, fist pumping the air. Hours had passed and it was already 8:00pm!

Gray and Natsu had been lining up for 3 hours now. The guy in front of them had been smiling away holding the new game to his chest.

Excited that the two were next, they walk up to the counter. However the cashier had put up a sign.

"SOLD OUT"

"SOLD OUT!?" They screeched in sync.

"We've been lined up for 3 hours now, surely you'd have at least one copy left!" Gray argued.

The guy behind the counter, let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry guys, I've been sitting there for 10 hours now and we just sold our final copy to that guy" He pointed to the man who was now halfway down the street.

Looking at each other and then the man, they took off after him.

"Hey wait up!" Natsu yelled. However the man looked behind and saw these two maniacs running after him. Looking down at his hands which held the game and back at the duo he took off running.

"Oi! We said wait, dammit!" Gray yelled.

They ran down the subway stairs and followed the man, jumping over the barricades, which gained the security guys attention.

"Just you two hooligans think your doing!?" He yelled behind them.

"Sorry we have a game to catch!" Natsu yelled back.

The man with the game fumbled to get his ticket in the machine to let him pass onto the platform. Finding it was taking too long he also jumped over the barricade. And again picked up pace so he could make it onto the train in time. Just as the boys jumped over they saw the man hop into the train and the double doors closed behind him. The two boys bolted towards the train and banged at the doors.

"We just wanted to buy that game off you!" Gray yelled.

The man responded by sticking his tongue out at the two and mockingly waving good bye.

"God dammit, what a bastard" Natsu cursed as the train started to move to its destination.

"Well, did you two get the game?" A voice pipped up from behind them.

Turning around the boys gulped as they saw the security man from earlier. He was buff. White hair. Tanned. Down right intimidating as he stood over the two.

"It's not very manly to not pay for your tickets and jump over the barricade like that, you two are coming with me."

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

"No we have to go see our girlfriends come on man, cut us some slack"

"You should've thought of that before you jumped"

Scowling Gray rolled his eyes and followed the security guard.

Just then an idea popped up in Natsu head.

"You know it's not very _manly_ to keep us from our girlfriends"

The guard stopped in his tracks.

Picking up on what Natsu was doing, Gray also jumped in.

"Yeah, they wouldn't be very happy with us, do you have a girlfriend..." He looked for the name tag "Elfman"

"Yes?"

"She would be very angry if you were late to dinner, now wouldn't she?"

The man visually shivered at the thought.

"Fine. This one time I'll let you off the hook. But if I see you doing it again, I will punish you ten-fold, you here me?"

High-fiving one another they thanked the man and exited the subway.

"Too easy" Natsu eased, bringing his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I don't know how you, of all people thought of that. Well anyway, what are we going to get for dinner, all that running has made me hungry" Gray said looking around for a local takeaway.

"I guess having Lucy as a girlfriend is good for me. Do you wanna get pizza?"

"Yeah why not"

* * *

Arriving at Juvia's street, Natsu pipped up.

"It's weird that Lucy hasn't replied to my text messages yet, I mean it's already been 3 and a half hours surely you'd think...Unless somethings gone wrong..."

"Come on man, Juvia lives in the safest neighbourhood in this city, you got nothing to worry about"

Arriving at the door, Gray tried to enter but the door was locked. So he shrugged and handed Natsu the Pizza's, and then raised his hand up to knock but sounds from inside interrupted him.

Frowning he put his ear up to the door.

*Gasp* "How could you do that to Juvia you monster!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy it's ok, I'm fine really"

Just then Gray heard a mans voice.

"What is it man?" Natsu voiced laced with concern.

"Shh!"

"...I'm going to teach you a lesson for dare insulting me like you did"

That was it, Gray sensed danger and lurched back and kicked the door in.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my Juvia!" Gray yelled barging in the door and looking around the room for the intruder.

The suddenness had surprised Juvia and Lucy and the screamed, throwing the controllers to the ground and followed after them, so that they were lying on the ground.

Natsu followed suit, pizzas in hand and looked at Gray.

"What is wrong with you? You just ruined her door!" Natsu yelled, noticing the packets of chips and empty drink cans on the table and then looked at the tv. And noticed a familiar pirate stabbing another person.

"What the... I thought you two were in danger!" Gray yelled, when the two girls looked up from behind the couch.

"Gray you just killed me! I was so close to showing this guy who's boss" Lucy yelled.

"My door!" Juvia yelled, noticing that the door had been taken off its hinges and Gray and Natsu now stood on top of it.

"Geez man so insensitive" Natsu joked walking over to the couches to put the pizza boxes on the table.

"Is this what I think it is?" Gray asked, picking the door up and placing it against the door frame.

"If you think it's Pirate Hunter then you'd be right" Lucy said, picking up her controller once again.

"No way, we were in line for 3 hours, how come you guys have it before us?" Gray asked again, slouching on the chair adjacent to Juvia and Lucy.

"We won a competition and got it before anyone else, but we wanted to surprise you guys, but you surprised us as well." Juvia answered.

"Well hook us up, let's play!"

"Maybe tomorrow, yeah? We're really tired, and I think Lucy wants to go home?" Juvia said looking over to Lucy, rubbing her eyes, tiredly.

"Yeah Natsu it will have to wait, grab the pizza let's go home." She smiled standing up to stretch.

"Plus, Gray you have to fix my door"

"Alright then, well I guess we will see you tomorrow for a game of Pirate Hunter?" Natsu asked, to which Juvia nodded.

"Bye guys!" Lucy said moving the door so they could get out.

* * *

**Right well that's that then. I tripled the length to make up for the time I've been missing. Hope I did alright, let me know what you think!**


	3. Super Smash Cat?

"Lucy~!"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my Nintendo 64?" Natsu yelled back from his bedroom.

"No? Why?"

Growling in response he stood up rather abruptly and dusted down his pants. They were at his apartment for a couple of days, and he had spent those couple of days trying to find the console and controllers for an afternoon with Lucy, heck he was even thinking about inviting Gray over just to kick his ass in it the next day for Game Night. it had become tradition and they would trade houses to play a game at, it was finally his turn to host.

Usually he would be able to find anything in his apartment, for he strategically placed everything where he thought they belonged, like for example the Nintendo 64 had been originally placed under his bed. Although Lucy made a point by stating that everything was cluttered and deserved more organisation. He still thought that she could've left everything where it was before she claimed it to be 'Spring Cleaning'.

"Are you sure you haven't seen it? I mean you did move everything from it's rightful place and stuffed it elsewhere"

"I assure you Natsu, I do not stuff things" she snapped back, trotting up the stairs to join him in the attic. "I simply put everything where any sane, normal huma being would place their belongings" she finished, steading her hands on the slope of her waist.

His upper lip raised in agitation, bearing his white canines, like a wild beast.

"Besides, I thought it would be a great payback for all the times you've broken into my apartment and misplaced my stuff. Although I think I did you more of a favour, your place was in desperate need for a clean up." She said, kneeling on the ground beside him.

Gliding his hand in his rather unmanly pink hair, ruffling it's strands to add more to it's already untamed and unruly signature look.

"Maybe you should take a break and come have lunch?"

"No, I'd rather look for this, try and fix what you shouldn't have touched" He snapped back, taking himself over towards a pile of boxes in the corner that hadn't been touched in what seemed like an eternity.

Taken back by Natsu's refusal for a good lunch fix, she sighed amd picked herself up and slugged her feet downstairs, whilst Natsu continued to rumage through the boxes and clutter in the attic.

She made her way towards the kitchen and found herself staring into the light radiating from the fridge. Maybe she was wrong to touch his things, she'd probably be mad at anyone who touched her stuff and moved them without her knowledge. Humans are creature's of habit and even in the messiest of places, they can somehow remember where everything if not most things are. A beeping noise, interupted her thoughts and she shook her head, bringing her mind back to reality. She just needed a walk, she concluded. She picked up her keys and her phone and clicked the door shut behind her as quietly as she could, she didn't think of it as sneaking out but... Well it wasn't really anything, she had to pick up a few groceries anyway, so she made her way towards the market, to pick up a few fresh vegetables and fruit.

Making her way down Strawberry Lane, balancing herself along the canal's edge, she couldn't help but muse over the image of her red headed and hot blooded friend, Erza, being invited to one of their now weekly tradition of Game Night, and this week, Natsu was hosting, which was probably stressing him out, knowing him, he'd probably want to out do Gray. She had a very comical image of her friend and her hair puffed out in rage as though it had a mind of its own. A giggle escaped her lips. Her trip to the market seemed a lot brighter now, and she made a mental note to tell the other's, that they should invite Erza one day. She was unbeknownest that a little blue ball of fluff was following her on the edge of the canal out of curiosity.

* * *

Juvia was at Gray's the afternoon before Game Night, and she had a craving to sort out his box of things. The untidiness had bugged her for much too long now and she just couldn't stand the sight of it anymore. She had spent hours just sorting out the corner of nicknacks and stopped in her tracks when she found a grey little box with a familiar name scratched on in the corner. She called Gray into the room and questioned it.

"Oh that... I've been meaning to take that back, but I guess I just forgot about it and dumped it in that box, it's all the stuff that ash-brain has left behind or I just forgot to take it back after borrowing it" Throwing an apple between his hands.

"Maybe you should let him know you have it, I mean he was saying earlier in the week that he was looking for it." Juvia replied, placing it back in the box.

"Yeah, I'll go send him a message" He responded biting into his apple.

* * *

Coughing on the dust in the air that had found it's way into his lungs, a bleep from his phone was heard voming from the other side of the room. He got up and grabbed for his phone and the phone lit up with two messages, one from Gray and one from Lucy.

G- Hey, so turns out that time when you lent me you Nintendo 64 console, I never got around to giving it back.

He swore if that stupid boy were beside or anywhere in the same room as him, he would sock him in the jaw. He was looking form that damn thing for 3 days now and he wanted to play it with Lucy before Juvia and Gray came over for Game Night. He was dirty. Not literary dirty but dirty with anger for that idiot he dare call his friend. He got mad at Lucy for no reason!

He quickly typed a response. Making sure to let Gray know he was mad, and should bring it around as quickly as he could so that they could play it.

He then opened up the message from Lucy.

L- Help! I'm being followed and he won't leave me alone! I'm by the fish market.

Great. Just peachy. He had cooped himself up in his room and the attic trying to look for some damn console, when all along Gray the Ice Queen had it, he should've been spending that time with Lucy! And now she was in trouble! Oh, he was furious alright. Whoever dared threatened her was going to get a beating of a lifetime. The culprits decendants would feel his wrath! He charged out of his apartment slamming the doorbehind him and making a speedy beeline to the fish markets where Lucy said she'd be.

* * *

She had been minding her own business, until a little blue ball of furr was circling beneath her feet, she was buying fish for dinner. She thought it was cute at first but the moment it opened its mouth and 'meowed' she nearly flipped. She was definitely losing her marbles and this so called cat, kitten, demon thing had spoke. She swore on her own grave that this blue tinged walking whatever it was had said 'fish'. When it first said it she repeated the word, musing over how it had sounded like fish, and then it spoke up again by saying what sounded like 'aye'. Blinking at the cat a few times, her mind was racing, she grabbed the brown paper bags and hightailed it out of there. This was karma. This is what she gets for not saying hello back to those river canal guys. They had an obvious deal with a witch or the devil himself. The had cursed her with this thing! It had been hopping gleefully after her, occasionally saying 'fish' or 'aye' in that weird meow thing. She was crying, this will be her end, she quickly rounded the corner but found herself to be at a dead end with a few crates, she picked up her phone and messaged Natsu.

She had shooed it many times now, but it just sat there with its big bowl like eyes, staring straight back at her. She saw the glint in it's eyes. It was enjoying torturing her like this. Looking up, she saw a blur of pink and knew it was Natsu so she called out as loud as she could muster. The next moment went to quickly for her to remember, but she can still hear his laughter ringing through her ears.

* * *

"-And then I came to a haulting stop, I swear smoke was coming out of my nose, and I saw that Lucy had been cornered by this little guy" Natsu held up the blue cat.

Laughter filled the room and Gray had been clenching his stomach as he lay on the couch, Juvia was politely holding her hand up to her mouth as she was trying to hold back her laughter.

"So in that moment I decided that he shall be my guard cat" Natsu finishing letting the cat down to wonder around his apartment.

Lucy sat by the Nintendo 64, connecting cords and setting it up.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want, that cat is the devils, I swear it. Now who is ready for some Super Smash Bro's?"

They all cheered and sat where they were comfortable and were handed out their controllers by Lucy, snacks had been placed out by Gray and Juvia.

To say they were excited was an understatement. Gray and Natsu versed each other and so did Lucy and Juvia, then Juvia played against Gray and she won. Lucy played against Natsu and he won, he and Juvia played next and Juvia won. Juva was claimed winner of the night, and then they played tag teams and came out with a draw.

By the end of the night Juvia had her feet on Gray's lap and had fallen asleep on the arm of the chair. Lucy and Natsu were curled up together on the single couch and were beginning to fall alseep. Natsu was patting Lucy's hair and had apologised for being tempermental with her earlier, but she didn't respond because she had fallen asleep on his lap. Just as he was closing his eyes, the kitten jumped up and made himself clmfortsble on Lucy's lap.

"I think I'll call you Happy"

* * *

**And that's chapter 3! Wooo! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, thanks for voting on the poll, it's obvious this one won by a landslide so of course I update it first. Please let me know what you think of the chapter and the story overall, Id love to hear from you guys. Catch you on the flipside!**


End file.
